Choosing a place to retire can be difficult, especially during economically hard times. Retiring individuals are becoming more concerned about how far they can stretch their money while maintaining an acceptable standard of living during retirement. Choosing an affordable place to retire before actual retirement may often be complicated due to the fact that current income and financial status may not be applicable during retirement. Even if a retirement plan is in place, a person may still need help in finding locations to retire based on the retirement plan and other preference factors.
In this regard, there is a need for systems and methods that overcome shortcomings of the prior art.